1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, recording apparatuses which carry out recording onto recording media by discharging ink are used. Among these, recording apparatuses which support recording media on an arcing surface of a rotating drum and carry out recording by discharging ink onto the recording media are used as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2005-96203 and JP-A-2002-355952.
In addition, there has been a demand in recent years for recording with high quality by discharging ink with respect to three-dimensional recording media.
In a case where recording is carried out by discharging ink with respect to three-dimensional recording media, it is necessary to firmly support the recording media; however, there are difficulties in firmly supporting the recording media in the methods for supporting the recording media in the recording apparatuses of the related art because the recording media are three-dimensional.
For example, in the recording apparatus as disclosed in JP-A-2005-96203 and JP-A-2002-355952 which supports recording media on an arcing surface of a rotating drum, there are difficulties in firmly supporting the three-dimensional recording media.
On the other hand, as described above, there is also a demand for recording with high quality with respect to three-dimensional recording media.